


Fallen for the Stars

by MissNiche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Night, Stars, sunset
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNiche/pseuds/MissNiche





	Fallen for the Stars

Remus mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn er etwas auf den letzten Drücker machen musste, aber es blieb ihm im Moment nichts anderes übrig. Oder eher gesagt war es nicht einmal seine Schuld, dass er den Schlafsaal noch nicht verlassen hatte. Er hatte schon alles zusammengepackt, was er brauchen würde, aber die Karte des Rumtreibers war nicht in ihrem üblichen Versteck in seinem Schrank gewesen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als alle Geheimverstecke seiner Freunde durchzusuchen und das waren nicht gerade wenige.  
Natürlich waren weder James, Sirius noch Peter gerade irgendwie erreichbar – weswegen er ja eigentlich diese _stillen_ Stunden dafür gewählt hatte sich mucksmäuschenstill aus dem Staub zu machen – und so konnte er nicht erfragen, wo die Karte im Moment war.  
Es war nicht so, dass er weglaufen wollte oder dergleichen. Remus wollte einfach nur mal eine Nacht _verschwinden_ , ohne dass seine Freunde vorher komische Fragen stellten und ihn nicht gehen ließen, ohne ihn im Auge zu behalten. Deswegen musste die Karte auch unbedingt mit.  
Seit sie sie hatten, war es leider zu einer kleinen Eigenart der vier geworden Leuten hinterher zu spionieren. Sei es aus Langeweile, Neugierde oder weil man sich Sorgen um jemanden machte. Und die letzten beiden Punkte trafen gewiss auf Remus zu. Deswegen war es sicherer, die Karte mitzunehmen.  
Remus hatte sicherlich nichts Verbotenes vor, dennoch wäre es ihm lieber, wenn ihm niemand hinterher spionierte oder ihn gar erwischte. Er hatte da nun einmal dieses Geheimnis, bei dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob seine Freunde es wissen sollten oder nicht. Aber im Moment wollte er es erst einmal für sich behalten. Es war einfach besser so. Obwohl sie wahrscheinlich eh schon etwas ahnten, so komisch, wie sich der Werwolf in den letzten Wochen verhalten hatte.  
Remus hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben die Karte im Schlafsaal zu finden. Möglicherweise hatte einer seiner Freunde die Karte bei sich, was nicht unüblich war. Streiche waren meistens schnell aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt und wollten umgesetzt werden. Oder James beobachtete mal wieder, was Lily Evans so tat. Besser für ihn, wenn sie es niemals herausfände, fand Remus.  
Das letzte Versteck war erreicht und der Gryffindor seufzte einmal leise auf. Wenn sie nicht hier war, hatte er die dreiviertel Stunde umsonst vergeudet. Und er wollte keineswegs warten, bis einer seiner Freunde hier im Schlafsaal auflief, denn dann kam er sicherlich nicht weg, ohne Fragen gestellt zu bekommen. Aber die Option, die ihm blieb, wenn er die Karte nicht hatte, gefiel ihm auch nicht sonderlich.  
Erleichterung machte sich jedoch auf dem Gesicht des Brünetten breit, als er den Tarnumhang aus seinem Versteck zupfte und die Karte aus dem weichen Stoff herausplumpste. Welch eine Erleichterung! Aber da würde James sicherlich noch etwas von ihm zu hören bekommen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal sah! Sie hatten doch ausgemacht die Karte immer am selben Platz zu verstecken, damit man sie auch ja wiederfand, wenn man sie brauchte.  
Aber wie auch immer, nun hatte er sie ja und alles war soweit in Ordnung. Musste der Abend nur noch genauso schön werden, wie er ihn sich vorstellte, aber das bekam er sicherlich auch noch hin. Die Karte landete in der Tasche, in die er bereits einige Dinge gepackt hatte.  
Remus überlegte einen Moment, ob er den anderen noch eine Notiz hinterließ, nicht, dass sie sich wirklich noch ersthafte Sorgen um ihn machten, wenn er die ganze Nacht weg blieb, da das ansonsten ja nicht so seine Art war – bis auf eine bestimmte Zeit im Monat eben. Aber Vollmond war in diesem Monat schon gewesen, weswegen er sich ein Stück Pergament schnappte, _Hab die Karte. Sehen uns morgen. Moony_ darauf schrieb und es auf James‘ Bett platzierte, da dieser ja anscheinend die Karte als letztes gehabt und versteckt hatte.

Mit jedem Schritt, den Remus seinem Ziel näher kam, wurde er ein bisschen nervöser. Dabei hatte er noch genug Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten. Aber er fragte sich, wenn er jetzt schon so nervös war, wie es dann erst später sein würde, wenn Regulus neben ihm saß. Er mochte den kleinen nämlich ziemlich gern.  
Die beiden waren auf derselben intellektuellen Ebene und sie verstanden sich auch ohne große Worte sehr gut. Wobei es für Remus doch etwas Übung gebraucht hatte, den jüngeren Black zu verstehen, wenn dieser manchmal so gar nichts sagte. Regulus war allgemein total anders als sein großer Bruder. Genau das mochte Remus auch an ihm.  
Dennoch war er manchmal genauso schwer zu händeln wie Sirius, wenn auch auf eine ganz andere Weise. Aber er wollte die beiden nicht miteinander vergleichen, denn Sirius war Sirius und Regulus war Regulus. Mit Sirius war er schon jahrelang befreundet, aber Regulus mochte er einfach ein bisschen mehr als einen Freund, auch wenn sie sich noch gar nicht so lange _kannten_.  
Ein Blick auf die aktivierte Karte in seinen Händen verriet Remus, dass niemand in nächster Nähe war oder demnächst hier auftauchen würde. Gut. Dieses Geheimnis, das er und Regulus darum machten, dass sie sich sahen, war ziemlich gerechtfertigt. Erstmal war es nicht gerne gesehen, wenn sich zwei Männer auf diese Weise mochten, und zweitens war da eben noch Sirius, mit dem er befreundet und dessen jüngerer Bruder Regulus nun einmal war. Er würde sicherlich keine Luftsprünge machen, sollte er davon erfahren, was er hoffentlich nie tat. Und Regulus und er waren sich ja auch nicht einmal sicher, was das überhaupt zwischen ihnen war und ob es sich dabei nur um eine kurze Phase handelte, die bald wieder vorbei war. Sie waren Teenager und da probierte man doch sowieso allerhand aus.  
Wobei Remus eigentlich nicht wollte, dass das zwischen ihnen beiden in irgendeiner Weise endete. Jedenfalls sah er das jetzt so. Lieber wollte er Regulus noch besser kennen lernen, ihm noch viel öfter viel näher sein als eine flüchtige Begegnung auf dem Gang. Ab und an lernten sie in der Bibliothek zusammen, aber dort konnte man auch nicht noch näher beisammen sein. Aber das wollte Remus so unbedingt, sodass ihm der Gedanke daran schon fast wehtat.  
Deswegen hatte er vorgeschlagen, dass sie sich in einem der Turmzimmer trafen, von denen kaum jemand wusste. Die Zugänge waren meistens von irgendwelchen Gemälden oder Wandteppichen verborgen, aber da er und seine Freunde schon immer sehr neugierig gewesen waren, hatten sie bereits einige davon entdeckt. Und natürlich – zu Remus momentanem Leidwesen – auf der Karte des Rumtreibers eingezeichnet. Da sie nun aber in seinem Besitz war, war es wohl ausgeschlossen, dass jemand seiner Freunde ihn und Regulus dabei erwischte, wie sie zusammen in einem dieser Turmzimmer saßen.  
Umso erleichterter war er dann aber auch, als er ungesehen hinter den Wandvorhang gelangte, hinter dem sich die schmale Wendeltreppe hinauf zu dem Turmzimmer verbarg, in das er Regulus bestellt hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten erklomm er auch diese und öffnete die Tür, die ein leises Quietschen von sich gab. Noch etwas, das er beheben sollte, bevor Regulus hier eintraf, schließlich wollten sie keine unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf den Wandumhang lenken, von dem ja dann das Quietschen kam, wenn man sich unten im Flur aufhielt.  
Alles kein Problem, wenn man ein Zauberer war, denn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes war das Quietschen Schnee von gestern. Auch den Staub, der sich über die Jahre – oder Jahrzehnte – der Nichtnutzung angesammelt hatte, vertrieb er recht schnell aus allen Ecken. Das alte, durchgesessene Sofa, das vor dem Kamin stand, bekam mit ein bisschen Magie wieder ein etwas hübscheres Äußeres verpasst und polsterte sich sozusagen von selbst wieder auf.  
Sauber und anschaulich war das Zimmer recht schnell, aber das reichte nicht. Bald würde es dunkel werden. Deswegen hatte Remus vorgesorgt und neue Kerzen für die Laternen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen an der runden Wand hingen, mitgebracht, denn entweder waren die Kerzen bereits heruntergebrannt oder nicht mehr vorhanden. Mit den neuen Kerzen sahen die Laternen aber gleich viel besser aus.  
Aus seiner Tasche zog der Werwolf ein paar Bücher, die er zuvor ausgesucht hatte, und stellte sie auf einem der Regale ab. Auf dem anderen Platzierte er leere Pergamentblätter und –rollen, neue Federkiele und Tintenfässer. Er würde aus diesem Zimmer gerne ein Studienzimmer für sie beide machen, aber ob Regulus das genauso sah wie er, würde sich später erst zeigen.  
Zum Schluss holte Remus noch zwei Tassen und eine große Wolldecke aus seiner Tasche. Die Tassen platzierte er auf dem Tisch. Die Decke legte er ordentlich zusammengelegt über die Lehne des Sofas. Noch einmal besah er sich sein _Werk_ und seufzte zufrieden auf. Sie würden es hier schön gemütlich haben.  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln – und momentan fast gar nicht mehr nervös – ließ sich der junge Gryffindor auf dem Sofa nieder. Sein Blick fiel auf die Karte des Rumtreibers, welche immer noch aktiviert vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Sollte er der Versuchung nachgeben und nachsehen, ob Regulus bereits auf dem Weg hierher war?  
Etwas ruhelos fing er wegen dieses Gedanken an mit dem Finger auf der Armlehne herum zu klopfen und knabberte sich nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe herum. Was würde es schon schaden? Und Regulus musste ja nicht erfahren, dass er ihn heimlich ein bisschen beobachtet hatte. Er wusste ja so oder so nichts von der Karte des Rumtreibers.  
Leicht zögerlich näherte sich Remus‘ Hand der Karte und zog sie schließlich auf seinen Schoß, wo er sie größer entfaltete, um Ausschau nach dem Jüngeren zu halten. Er fand ihn auch recht schnell in der Nähe des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes, den er anscheinend gerade verlassen hatte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich unbemerkt auf Remus‘ Lippen, denn das hieß, dass sich Regulus bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatte.  
Dieser kannte augenscheinlich ebenfalls einige der Geheimgänge, sodass Remus die Karte auf seinem Schoß immer wieder hin und her schob, weiter entfaltete oder wieder teilweise zusammenfaltete, bis er Regulus wieder im Blick hatte. Und der Junge war wirklich flott unterwegs, das musste man ihm lassen. Er begegnete kaum anderen Schülern und obwohl Remus sehen konnte, dass Regulus freie Bahn hatte, schlug sein Herz immer heftiger gegen seine Brust, in dem Wissen wie es ihm wohl ging, da er ja nicht wissen konnte, dass er niemandem begegnen würde.  
Jedenfalls noch nicht. Denn kaum hatte er den sieben Stock erreicht, war fast an dem Wandteppich angelangt, hinter dem sich der Zugang zum Turmzimmer befand, näherte sich ein Punkt mit einem Remus nur allzu bekannten Namen dem Gang, in dem Regulus sich gerade befand. Er würde unweigerlich in ihn hineinlaufen. Und das würde eine Menge Fragen aufwerfen! Zumal Regulus sich so gut wie nie hier oben aufhielt, außer vielleicht wenn er den Astronomieturm als Ziel hatte. Aber Remus wusste, dass dem nicht so war.  
Konnte Regulus das vertuschen, wenn er _erwischt_ wurde? Wobei er das vielleicht gar nicht musste. Denn gerade, als der Punkt, der mit _Sirius Black_ betitelt war, in den Gang bog, in dem sich Regulus befand, konnte Remus beobachten, wie Regulus‘ Punkt kurz hinter der Wand – dort befand sich ein Geheimgang – verschwand, bis Sirius an ihm vorbei und um die nächste Ecke gebogen war.  
Remus merkte erst, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte, als er kurz darauf ziemlich außer Puste Luft holte. Aber jetzt blieb keine Zeit mehr groß übers Luftholen nachzudenken, denn Regulus war gleich bei dem Zugang angelangt und konnte jede Sekunde durch die Tür treten!  
Eilig deaktivierte Remus die Karte des Rumtreibers, faltete sie beim Aufstehen soweit zusammen wie es ihm gerade möglich war, wobei er beinahe über seine eigenen Beine gestolpert wäre, und platzierte sie auf dem Stapel mit den leeren Pergamenten, der erste Ort, der ihm als Versteck in den Sinn gekommen war. Just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Remus fuhr recht erschrocken herum, das Herz heftig gegen die Brust hämmernd.  
„Hey!“, brachte er irgendwie heraus, fühlte sich furchtbar ertappt und sah verlegen im Zimmer umher. Regulus hingegen nickte nur als Begrüßung, aber Remus merkte auch, wie er ihn bereits misstrauisch musterte.  
Der Ältere musste unbedingt schnell etwas sagen, um etwaige aufkommende Fragen abzuwehren. „Ähm… Und? Was sagst du?“, fragte er zögerlich und deutete an, dass Regulus sich im Zimmer umsehen sollte, um ihm seine Meinung kundzutun. Er hatte ihm ja bereits vorher erzählt, dass sie dies hier vielleicht zu ihrem privaten Studienzimmer machen konnten, da der Raum so gut wie niemandem bekannt war.  
Regulus kam der Bitte nach einem erneut prüfenden Blick auf Remus schließlich nach. Zunächst sah er sich nur um, ging dann schließlich aber auch einige Schritte im Raum umher und sah sich die eine oder andere Sache an.  
Remus‘ Herz hämmerte, je länger dies andauerte, immer heftiger gegen seine Brust. Er hatte das Gefühl bald ohnmächtig zu werden, da er glaube so schnell gar nicht atmen können. Seine Hände, die vor Nervosität bereits leicht feucht waren, wanderten fast automatisch in seine Hosentaschen, nur damit er nicht nervös an seinem Hemd herumnestelte.  
Regulus brauchte vielleicht eine Minute, aber Remus kam es wie eine Stunde vor, bis er stehen blieb. Seine grauen Augen fixierten ihn wieder mit diesem durchringenden Blick, ehe er die Schultern hob und kaum merklich nickte.  
Remus viel ein Stein vom Herzen, denn das hieß, dass es für ihn okay war. Leise atmete er einmal ein und aus und seine Lippen bildeten ein halb verlegenes, halb erleichtertes Lächeln. „Okay“, sagte er noch etwas außer Atem und zog die Hände aus den Hosentaschen, die er sich schnell noch an der Hose abwischte, bevor er einige Schritte zu der zweiten Tür hinüber ging. „Wollen wir dann?“ Seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich, aber er spürte es, denn sein ganzes Inneres bebte unaufhörlich.  
Die beiden Jugendlichen traten durch die Tür nach draußen auf einen Balkon, der einmal um das Turmzimmer herumführte. Remus ging ein paar Schritte, bis er dachte eine gute Stelle gefunden zu haben und winkte Regulus zu sich hinüber, der sich wohl erst einmal umgucken wollte.  
„Ich denke, hier kommen wir gut rauf“, sagte er, faltete seine Finger und hielt seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben vor sich in Regulus‘ Richtung. Dieser verschränkte allerdings nur die Arme und hob eine seiner dunklen Augenbrauen. Remus fragte sich, ob er nicht verstand, was er wollte, oder ob er die Idee mit der Räuberleiter nicht so gut fand. Aber der Gryffindor dachte sich, dass sein Freund sicherlich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen könnte, da er doch ein Stückchen kleiner war als er selbst. Und Remus würde sich über eine Räuberleiter sicherlich freuen, aber er schaffte es sicher auch so.  
„Komm und stell deine Fuß hier rauf, dann kommst du besser nach oben“, versuchte er so neutral klingend wie möglich zu erklären, denn er wusste ja, dass Regulus auf bestimmte Dinge anders reagierte als die meisten. Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln machte sich auf den Lippen des Brünetten breit, als Regulus seiner Bitte nachkam und sich aufs Dach helfen ließ, wenn anscheinend auch etwas widerwillig. Remus hielt sich, als er oben war, selbst an den ersten Ziegeln fest, sprang in die Höhe und hievte sich ebenfalls hinauf.  
Regulus hatte sich bereits hingesetzt, also tat Remus es ihm gleich, allerdings mit ein bisschen Abstand zu seinem Freund. Er war sich noch immer ein wenig unsicher, wie er mit Regulus umgehen musste, und wollte so wenig Fehler machen wie möglich. Und er wusste ja schon, dass Regulus sich nicht immer gern anfassen ließ. So machte es sich der Gryffindor mit ein bisschen Abstand zu ihm gemütlich, zog die Beine an den Körper und legte die Arme auf die Knie.  
Remus war froh, dass sie alles zeitnah geschafft hatten, denn nun konnten sie den Sonnenuntergang noch beobachten. Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, als er kurz zu Regulus hinüberblickte. „Ganz schön, oder?“, fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens den Blick wieder dem Horizont zugewandt.  
Neben ihm zuckte Regulus mit den Schultern, was er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten konnte. „Kann sein.“  
Remus wandte den Blick nun einen Moment von der Sonne ab, um ihn zu mustern. Er fand es schade, dass seine ersten Worte heute so _abwertend_ waren, wo er doch ein bisschen Mühe in diese Verabredung gesteckt hatte. Aber er sagte darauf nichts weiter. Remus wusste zwar, dass Regulus nicht gerade der romantischste Mensch der Welt war, aber er hatte sich eingebildet, dass niemand einem Sonnenuntergang widerstehen konnte. Besonders nicht mit solch einer Aussicht über die Ländereien Hogwarts‘, wie sie es sich ihnen gerade bot. Aber da konnte man wohl nichts machen.  
Still schweigend genoss Remus den Anblick der untergehenden Sonne bis sie ganz hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war. Erst jetzt merkt er langsam, dass es auch um einiges kühler geworden war als noch am Tag. Aber das war im Frühling ja nichts Außergewöhnliches.  
Als ein leichter Windzug seine Schultern streifte, zog er seinen Umhang etwas enger und blickte hinüber zu Regulus. Diesen durchfuhr grade in dem Moment ein Schauer. Remus verzog leicht besorgt den Mund und zückte seinen Zauberstab, um die Decke, die er mitgebracht hatte, von drinnen herbeizurufen. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da kam sie über den Rand des Daches auf ihn zu.  
Kaum hatte Remus die Decke gefangen und den Zauberstab wieder weggesteckt, rückte er einfach näher zu Regulus hinüber und legte die Decke über ihrer beider Schultern. Regulus blickte deswegen zu ihm auf. Der Werwolf schenkte ihm sanftes Lächeln, als er seinen Blick bemerkte. Regulus wandte sich schnell wieder ab, zog aber die Decke auf seiner Seite etwas enger an sich heran. Der Gryffindor hatte kein Danke erwartet, deswegen tat er einfach dasselbe und legte die Arme wieder auf seinen angewinkelten Beinen ab.

Langsam wich die Dämmerung der Dunkelheit und brachte die Sterne mit sich, weswegen sich die beiden eigentlich verabredet hatten.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Remus eine Bewegung neben sich wahr, die er mit ein bisschen Geschickt als Regulus‘ Hand ausmachen konnte, die anscheinend nach seiner tastete. Plötzlich war da wieder dieses flattrige Gefühl in seinem Magen und sein Herz hüpfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust auf und ab. Langsam, fast vorsichtig, ließ Remus seinen Arm von seinen Knien nach unten sinken und schob seine Hand unter die von Regulus. Wie automatisch schoben sich ihre Finger ineinander.  
Regulus‘ Hand war klein und kalt, aber Remus mochte seine Hand, denn er hatte das Gefühl, sie passe perfekt in seine. Seine eigenen Hände waren meist auch immer außerordentlich warm, sodass Regulus‘ Hand sicher im Handumdrehen davon profitieren konnte.  
Remus spürte, wie seine Ohren und Wangen langsam heiß wurden, traute sich aber nicht den Blick auf Regulus zu richten, um zu sehen, ob es ihm ähnlich ging. So blieb sein Blick auf den weiten, wolkenlosen Himmel gerichtet, an dem langsam immer mehr Sterne auftauchten.  
Eine ganze Weile saßen die beiden jungen Männer schweigend da und sahen in den Himmel. Remus brachte es fast nicht über sich das Schweigen zu brechen. Er hatte Angst, dass seine Stimme zu sehr zitterte. Aber er fand es auch angebracht etwas zu sagen, da es auch sehr unwahrscheinlich war, dass Regulus diesen Schritt ging.  
Remus griff langsam in die Innentasche seines Umhangs, wo er seinen Zauberstab wieder platziert hatte, um mit diesem ein paar Linien in die Luft zu zeichnen. „Schau, da ist der kleine Bär und da der große“, sagte er und war erstaunt darüber, dass seine Stimme nur sehr leicht zitterte. Die Linien, die er mit seinem Zauberstab in die Luft gezogen hatte, verfestigten sich langsam und bildeten die Sternbilder, die er genannt hatte. Dieser kleine Zauber hatte ihm in Astronomie schon oft sehr viel weiter geholfen.  
Er nahm eine Bewegung neben sich wahr, sodass er zur Seite blickte, um festzustellen, dass Regulus ihn einen Moment angesehen, aber dann schnell wieder weggesehen hatte.  
Remus räusperte sich einmal in der Hoffnung, dass seine Stimme nun etwas fester klingen würde. „Die Jagdhunde und Croma sind noch nicht so gut zu erkennen“, er zog wieder ein paar Linien mit dem Zauberstab, die die Sterne sichtbar verbanden, „aber den Löwen erkennt man schon recht gut. Regulus scheint heute ganz schön zu strahlen.“  
Remus spürte, wie die Hitze in seine Ohren und Wangen stieg. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er das grade wirklich gesagt hatte und biss sich deswegen leicht auf die Unterlippe.  
Unsicher, ob Regulus diese Anspielung überhaupt verstanden hatte, versuchte er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas zu erkennen, aber das war in dem schwachen Licht – der Mond wurde beinahe vom Schatten der Erde verschluckt – nicht so gut zu erkennen.  
„Da hast du Recht“, kam es aber recht nüchtern von dem Jüngeren, was Remus einmal schlucken ließ. Er hatte es wohl nicht so verstanden wie er es gemeint hatte. Ein unterdrücktes Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, aber er lächelte sogleich ein wenig.  
Wie gerne hätte Remus nun noch ausgeführt wie sehr er Regulus mochte, was ihn so besonders machte und wieso er ziemlich toll war. Aber das wollte ihm nicht über die Lippen kommen. Er fing an unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu kauen. Regulus würde sicherlich denken, dass er über den Hauptstern des Sternbildes Löwe redete, aber in Wirklichkeit redete er über ihn, den Slytherin aus dem Hause Black, der nach zwei Sternen aus dem Frühlingsdreieck benannt war.  
Nach einem Moment des Schweigens, in dem Remus versuchte sich vielleicht doch noch zu überwinden – allerdings vergebens –, fuhr er damit fort die bereits erkennbaren Sterne mit seinem Zauberstab zu Sternbildern verbinden und fragte ab und an Regulus, welches er denn noch erkenne. Regulus übernahm schließlich das Zeichnen in den Himmel und benannte – recht monoton, wie es Remus schien – die Sternbilder. Dennoch lächelte der Gryffindor die ganze Zeit über und hob den Blick nach einer Weile gar nicht mehr von dem Schwarzhaarigen neben sich, um sich die Sternbilder anzusehen. Er fand es viel zu interessant, wie er sich bewegte, wenn er sprach oder den Zauberstab schwang. Und Remus, dessen Magen unaufhörlich sanft kribbelte, hätte sich am liebsten zu ihm hinüber gebeugt und ihn geküsst.  
Als er sich jedoch bei diesem Gedanken erwischte, zuckte der Werwolf leicht zusammen und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Durch seinen gesamten Körper fuhr dieses angenehme Kribbeln, das seine Wangen bereits puterrot gefärbt hatte.  
Regulus‘ Blick lag nun auf ihm, denn er hatte anscheinend dieses leichte Zucken an ihren verschränkten Händen gespürt. Remus hoffte stark, dass ihm seine roten Wangen in diesem Licht nicht auffielen. „Ähm… Ist ganz schön kühl geworden mittlerweile. Wollen wir vielleicht wieder nach drinnen?“, fragte er schnell, wobei seine Stimme doch merklich zitterte. Aber das konnte ja nun auch durch die Kälte kommen, was Regulus hoffentlich auch glaubte.  
„Okay“, lautete die einfache Antwort und in dem Licht ließ sich auch keine wirkliche Regung in Regulus‘ Gesicht ausmachen, die verraten könnte, ob er Remus vielleicht durchschaut hatte.  
Remus sah dabei zu, wie Regulus mit dem Zauberstab gen Himmel wischte und die Linien, die die Sterne eben noch verbunden hatten, langsam verloschen, ehe er die Decke von ihren Schultern zog und sich erhob. Da er Regulus‘ Hand aber ungern los lassen wollte, griff er sie nur schnell anders, um einen besseren Halt zu haben, als er ihn sanft mit sich nach oben zog. Der Jüngere blickte ihn deswegen einen Moment an, aber mehr erkennen konnte Remus nicht, dennoch lächelte er ihm verlegen entgegen.  
Mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes beförderte der Werwolf die Decke wieder nach drinnen, damit sie besser vom Dach hinuntersteigen konnten. „Ich gehe vor“, sagte er, am Rand des Daches angekommen, und ließ Regulus‘ Hand etwas widerwillig los. Er setze sich an den Rand, ließ die Beine herunterbaumeln, rutschte langsam hinunter und landete mit den Füßen auf dem Balkon. Dort angekommen, drehte er sich um, machte noch einen Schritt zurück, bis er das Geländer im Rücken spürte, und sah zu Regulus hinauf. Dieser hatte sich bereits auf den Rand des Daches nieder gelassen, aber auf Remus machte es den Eindruck, als wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er springen wollte.  
„Spring. Ich fange dich auch“, sagte Remus in ruhigem Ton, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, und breitete die Arme aus.  
„Ich kann das selbst“, kam die etwas patzig Erwiderung von oben und Remus sah, wie Regulus kurz zur Seite blickte. Er fragte sich, ob Regulus nun ein bisschen rot geworden war, und musste deswegen schmunzeln. Er war der Meinung, dass Regulus sich wirklich nicht dafür schämen musste, wenn er ein bisschen Angst hatte. Jedenfalls vermutete er das, denn es ging hinter dem Geländer doch ziemlich tief nach unten. Natürlich wusste er um Regulus‘ Position im Quidditchteam und seine guten Flugkünste, wo man Höhenangst eigentlich ausschließen konnte, aber er hatte hier keinen Besen zur Hand. Und hatte nicht jeder in irgendeiner Weise Respekt vor solch einer Höhe? Remus fand es da nur natürlich, dass Regulus zögerte. Einen Versuch war es auch allemal wert ihm nun Sicherheit zu bieten. Der Gryffindor konnte leider auch nicht in den Kopf seines Freundes gucken, wobei er das das ein oder andere Mal schon gerne tun würde.  
Nach einem Moment des Zögerns sprang Regulus dann doch zu ihm hinunter, fand aber mit den Füßen nicht gleich genug Halt und stolperte Remus direkt in die offenen Arme. Mit einem sanften Lächeln schloss dieser sie einfach hinter ihm und hielt ihn einen Moment fest. Er wusste zwar, dass der Jüngere nur sehr selten eine Umarmung zuließ, aber solange er sich nicht beschwerte, würde Remus ihn festhalten. Und er genoss es. Regulus‘ Körper strahlte eine milde Wärme aus und, da Remus ihn sanft an sich drückte, konnte er seinen Herzschlag an seiner Brust spüren. Es schlug beinahe so schnell wie sein eigenes, das fröhlich in seiner Brust umherhüpfte.  
„L-Lupin…“, durchbrach die leise Stimme des kleineren die Stille. Remus atmete noch einmal tief ein, um seinen Geruch noch etwas länger genießen zu können, hatte seine Nase sich doch wie von selbst in seinem schwarzen Haar vergraben.  
Regulus machte keine Anstalten sich irgendwie gegen die Umarmung zu Wehr zu setzen, trotzdem nahm Remus sich diese leise _Beschwerde_ zum Anlass langsam los zu lassen.  
„Entschuldige.“ Er blickte entschuldigend zu Regulus hinab, von dessen Wangen Remus nur vermuten konnte, dass sie genauso rot waren, wie seine eigenen wohl sein mussten. Er spürte die Hitze in seinem ganzen Körper und wollte sie ungern wieder hergeben, denn sie erwärmte seine vom kalten Wind steifen Glieder langsam von innen. Es fühlte sich so gut an wie alles aufgeregt kribbelte. Aber er musste auch auf Regulus achten, nicht, dass er deswegen keine Lust mehr auf ihr Beisammensein hatte.  
Regulus war, als Remus ihn losgelassen hatte, einen kleinen Schritt zurück getreten und starrte nun schweigend auf den Boden. Ein Schmunzeln hatte sich währenddessen auf Remus‘ Lippen geschlichen. Er griff vorsichtig nach einer Hand seines Gegenübers. „Lass uns rein gehen.“ Er wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass Regulus sich trotz allem von ihm anfassen lies. So ging er voraus, bis sie die paar Schritte zur Tür hinter sich gebracht hatten.

In dem runden Raum war es etwas wärmer als draußen und hier fegte ihnen auch kein kalter Wind um die Ohren. Mit einem wiederholten Schnipsen seines Zauberstabes entzündete Remus die Kerzen in den Lampen und das Feuer im Kamin. So würde das kleine Turmzimmer im Handumdrehen erwärmt sein.  
Remus blieb unweit der Tür stehen und zog sich den Umhang aus, den er an einen Haken hängte, der dort in der Wand angebracht war. „Magst du nicht auch ein paar Sachen ausziehen?“, wandte er sich an Regulus und schenkte diesem ein sanftes Lächeln. Er selbst war auch eher eine Frostbeule, so wie Regulus, dennoch würde der Raum sich hier sehr bald gut erwärmt haben. Und er hatte vor den Rest des Abends neben Regulus auf dem Sofa und unter seiner Decke zu verbringen.  
Kurzerhand schlüpfte er noch aus seinen Schuhen und spürte augenblicklich den irritierten Blick der grauen Augen auf sich. Remus wandte sich zu Regulus um, der vor der Tür stehen geblieben war, als Remus seine Hand losgelassen hatte. „Nur ein Vorschlag“, sagte er und hob die Schultern ein kleines bisschen in die Höhe. Er konnte Regulus ja schlecht drängen seinen Umhang und seine Schule auszuziehen.  
Da er dies aber nun erledigt hatte, ging der Werwolf hinüber zum Sofa. Etwas unsicher sah er sich kurz um. Theoretisch brauchten sie den Tisch nicht wirklich. Nachdenklich schwang er seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte den Tisch in eine breite Ottomane, nachdem er die beiden Tassen, die er vorhin dort abgestellt hatte, aufgenommen hatte.  
Als Regulus plötzlich neben ihm erschien, zuckte Remus ein wenig zusammen, denn er hatte ihn überhaupt nicht gehört. Manchmal konnte der jüngere wirklich schleichen wie eine Katze… Dennoch stellte er mit Freude fest, dass Regulus seinen Umhang und seine Schuhe ebenfalls abgelegt hatte, sicherlich nach einigem Zögern, wie Remus mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen vermutete. Er mochte es sehr, wenn Regulus sich in einer Sache unsicher war, es dann aber dennoch nach einer Weile versuchte.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine Sekunde, in der Remus sich total in den grauen Iriden des anderen verlor. Sein Herz war noch dabei einen Gang höher zu schalten, da bemerkte er, dass Regulus bereits auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte. Wie lange hatte er in die Leere gestarrt, wo vorher Regulus gestanden hatte? Hitze stieg in seinen Ohren und Wangen auf. Er verhielt sich heute wirklich ziemlich peinlich…  
Remus‘ Beine fühlten sich zittrig an. Dennoch zwang er sich die wenigen Schritte bis zum Sofa zu gehen, um sich neben Regulus, der in der Mitte Platz genommen hatte, an den Rand der Sitzgelegenheit zu setzen. Er hoffte, dass das Zittern seiner Hände unbemerkt bleiben würde, so stellte er die Tassen schnell auf seinen Beinen ab.  
Vorsichtig hob Remus den Blick, um sein jungen Mann neben sich anzusehen. Wie immer konnte er nur wieder feststellen, wie hübsch er war. Der Wind hatte Regulus‘ Haar zwar etwas verwüstet, was dem Perfektionisten wohl noch nicht aufgefallen war, aber Remus gefiel es trotzdem. Er überlegte sogleich, ob er Regulus darauf aufmerksam machen oder einfach selber dessen Haar ein bisschen richten sollte.  
Aber kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken beendet, hob Regulus die Hand und fing an sein Haar zu richten. Remus fühlte sich augenblicklich total erwischt, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Regulus keine Gedanken lesen konnte. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab, spürte längst, wie sie Hitze sein Gesicht eroberte und sicher seine Wangen dunkelrot färbte. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal an etwas Schlimmes gedacht. Und was war falsch daran das Haar seines Freundes berühren zu wollen? Das einzige Problem wäre wahrscheinlich Regulus‘ Perfektionismus seines Aussehens gegenüber gewesen, aber er hätte ihm ja so gesehen dabei geholfen seine Frisur wieder einigermaßen zu richten.  
Der Werwolf traute sich nach einer Weile doch wieder einen Blick auf Regulus zu werfen, da die Bewegungen neben ihm gestoppt hatten. Anscheinend war der Jüngere damit fertig seine Frisur zu richten. Dennoch standen ein paar seiner Haare immer noch ein wenig ab, was aber wahrscheinlich durch einen Wirbel verursacht wurde. Das gefiel Remus trotzdem immer noch mehr, als die perfekt gescheitelte Frisur, auf die Regulus immer aus war. Darüber hielt der ältere aber brav den Mund, denn er wollte seinem Freund ungern zu nahe treten.  
Das Herz immer noch heftig gegen seine Brust klopfend, atmete Remus einmal tief ein, achtete aber darauf, dass es leise geschah. Er wollte ungern Regulus‘ Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Nervosität lenken, die ihm aber sicherlich noch früh genug auffallen würde. Jedenfalls befürchtet Remus das.  
„Ähm… möchtest du … vielleicht etwas trinken?“, brachte er mit leicht zittriger Stimme schließlich heraus und reichte Regulus eine der Tassen, die er für sie mitgebracht hatte.  
Ihre Augen trafen sich erneut kaum eine Sekunde, bevor Regulus auf die Tasse hinuntersah und sie entgegen nahm. „Ja, gerne“, antwortete er mit einem leichten Nicken, auf das Remus ebenfalls ein Nicken erwiderte.  
Jetzt durfte nur nichts daneben gehen... Der Gryffindor hatte eine ganze Weile für sich geübt, wenn er die Zeit dazu gefunden hatte, um diesen Zauber zu beherrschen. Nur war er nun so nervös, dass er sich fast sicher war, dass etwas schief gehen würde. Aber vielleicht wäre positiv denken jetzt angebracht.  
Wieder atmete Remus lang und leise ein, dann tippte er mit dem Zauberstab zweimal auf den Rand der Tasse in Regulus Händen. Einen Moment passierte nichts und er wollte den Zauberstab schon enttäuscht wegziehen, als plötzlich doch ein Strahl dampfenden Tees aus der Spitze hinaus in die Tasse schoss. Als diese gut gefüllt war, unterbrach Remus den Zauber erleichtert, tippte noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab auf den Rand der Tasse und berieselte sie mit einer guten Priese Zimt. Er wusste ja inzwischen, dass Regulus seinen Apfeltee gerne mit dem Gewürz trank.  
Der intensive Geruch nach Apfel und Zimt erfüllte schnell den kleinen Raum und Remus‘ Herz mit einer angenehmen Wärme. Es erinnerte ihn eindeutig an Regulus. Wäre der Jüngere nun nicht hier und schließe Remus die Augen, so würde er dennoch dessen Anwesenheit im Raum spüren. Und das gefiel dem Werwolf sehr.  
Regulus nahm nach einem leisen „Danke“ langsam einen Schluck des dampfenden Getränks in seiner Tasse. Remus‘ Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, so nervös war er, dass ihm der Tee nicht schmeckte. Regulus verzog allerdings keine Mine, während er trank. Als er dann zu Remus aufsah, dachte dieser einen Hauch Freude in dessen Gesicht lesen zu können.  
Erleichtert atme der auf und wiederholte die ganze Prozedur noch mit seiner eigenen Tasse, nur dass er heiße Schokolade mit kleinen Marshmallows statt Tee wählte. Das trank er doch immer noch am allerliebsten.

Wieder verfielen die beiden in Schweigen. Remus legte nach einer Weile die Decke über ihre Beine, obwohl das wahrscheinlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da der Kamin nicht sehr weit entfernt vor ihnen lag.  
„W-würdest… du… v-vielleicht etwas… v-vorl-lesen?“  
Remus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Regulus es war, der die Stille diesmal durchbrach. Er drehte den Kopf sogleich in dessen Richtung und sah nur noch, wie Regulus sofort den Kopf wegdrehte und auf seine Tasse starrte, als wäre sie das interessanteste der Welt. Hatte er ihn gerade angesehen und er hatte es nicht bemerkt?  
Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf die schmalen Lippen des Älteren, während er seinen Freund musterte. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet – was theoretisch auch durch die Hitze des Feuers kommen könnte, das im Kamin prasselte. Wahrscheinlich hatte es Regulus einiges an Überwindung gekostet ihm diese Frage zu stellen, aber das machte ihn augenblicklich total stolz und glücklich.  
Er hatte Regulus schon ein, zwei Mal vorgelesen, allerdings hatte er es vorgeschlagen. Regulus hatte dann immer nur stumm genickt und nichts dazu gesagt. Aber es schien ihm gefallen zu haben und das bereitete Remus das sanftes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das ihm so gut gefiel.  
Dass Regulus bei seiner Frage gestottert hatte, war dem Gryffindor dabei kaum aufgefallen. Und wenn, dann war es für ihn keine Schwäche des Jüngeren. Er stotterte selbst manchmal, wenn er sehr nervös war. Und so antwortete er einfach, ohne in irgendeiner Weise darauf einzugehen.  
„Gerne.“ Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen konnte sicherlich nichts in den nächsten Minuten wegwischen, so glücklich war er. Er nahm den Zauberstab, den er vorhin auf seinen Schoß gelegt hatte, um eines der Bücher aus dem Regal zu ihnen schweben zu lassen. Aus diesem Buch hatte er die letzten Male schon vorgelesen und es erschien ihm richtig einfach dort fortzufahren, wo er aufgehört hatte.  
Die Tasse, die Remus inzwischen ausgetrunken hatte, fand ihren Platz neben dem Sofa, wo sie nicht störte. Er legte die Füße auf der Ottomane ab und winkelte die Beine etwas an, auf die er das Buch legte. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte, denn er hatte sie sich mit einem Lesezeichen markiert.  
Überraschenderweise rückte Regulus etwas zu ihm hinüber und ihre Schultern berührten sich so leicht. Remus‘ Herz hämmerte wieder heftiger gegen seine Brust, während der Schauer, der von seiner Schulter durch seinen ganzen Körper rauschte, seine Ohren und Wangen erhitzen. Er dachte sogar einen Moment, dass sein Gesicht verglühen müsse, da es bereits vom Feuer des Kamins reichlich erhitzt war. Aber dem war nicht so. Es war eine angenehme Wärme, die sich in seinen Wangen breit machte. Und so lächelte er nur wegen des überraschenden Körperkontakts, der von Regulus ausging.  
Am liebsten hätte Remus die wenigen Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter voneinander trennten, hinter sich gebracht und Regulus einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Oder wenigstens seine Stirn an seine Schläfe geschmiegt. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Regulus das nicht wieder verschrecken würde, also ließ er es.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Remus‘ Herzschlag wieder etwas gemildert hatte. Seine Stimme bebte leicht, als er anfing zu lesen, aber je weiter er in die Geschichte eintauchte, desto ruhiger wurde er. Ab und an hätte er fast vergessen, dass Regulus neben ihm saß, aber immer, wenn es kurz davor war, bewegte sich der Jüngere ein wenig, berührte seine Schulter mit der eigenen oder griff sanft nach seiner Hand, wenn es gerade spannend wurde.  
Remus‘ Gefühle überschlugen sich mehrmals, doch er versuchte sich zu beherrschen den Blick nicht vom Buch abzuwenden. Denn das würde sicherlich nur darauf hinaus laufen, dass er Regulus umso mehr küssen wollte, als es sowieso schon der Fall war. Nicht, dass sie es nicht schon ein paar Mal getan hatten, nur jedes Mal traute sich Remus genauso wenig, wie die Male zuvor. Es hatte sich bis jetzt allerdings immer noch der richtige Moment ergeben, in dem sie sich geküsst hatten. Aber woher er gewusst hatte, dass Regulus es in diesem Moment genauso wollte wie er, hatte er bis jetzt leider noch nicht herausgefunden. Er hatte es irgendwie einfach gewusst…

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Remus hatte bereits ein paar Kapitel vorgelesen, als er plötzlich etwas an seiner Schulter spürte und überrascht aufblickte. Zunächst dachte er, Regulus hätte seinen Kopf angelehnt, aber als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er den ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atem seines Freundes. Ein sanftes Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen des Älteren und seine Hand hob sich fast automatisch, um Regulus sanft über die Wange zu streichen. Er war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen.  
Wahrscheinlich hätten viele Menschen dies nun als Beleidigung oder ähnliches angesehen, aber nicht Remus. Für ihn war das wie der ultimative Vertrauensbeweis. Niemals hätte Regulus sich dem Schlaf hingegeben, würde er ihm nicht vollstes Vertrauen entgegen bringen, denn dafür war der Jüngere viel zu misstrauisch und vorsichtig.  
Remus legte das Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten des Buches und legte es neben seine Tasse auf den Boden. Er griff nach der Tasse, die Regulus immer noch in Händen hielt, aber wohl in der Zwischenzeit auf seinen Schoß gesunken war, als er eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig entwendete er sie dem lockeren Griff seines Freundes, um sie ebenfalls auf dem Boden abzustellen.  
Er wollte Regulus unter keinen Umständen wecken, deswegen tat er alles sehr vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich. So versuchte er auch – vielleicht etwas ungeschickt – den Knoten in Regulus‘ Krawatte zu lösen und sie ihm vom Hals zu ziehen. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass man es schaffte sich selbst im Schlaf mit einer Krawatte zu erwürgen. Lieber dieses Risiko vermeiden. Seine eigene zog er ebenfalls aus, dann ließ er beide hinüber zu ihren Umhängen schweben.  
Leise atmete Remus aus, als Regulus sich neben ihm etwas bewegte, allerdings nicht aufwacht. So schob er auch sehr langsam, um Regulus nun nicht doch noch aufzuwecken, einen Arm um dessen Rücken, damit er das Sofa und die Ottomane in ein Bett verwandeln konnte. Somit hielt er den Jüngeren davon ab nach hinten zu kippen, als die Sofalehne sich in das Kopfende des Bettes verwandelte. Erst als die Verwandlung vollzogen war, ließ er sich ganz langsam mit ihm auf das Bett sinken und zog dabei die Decke weiter über sie beide.  
Remus konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass Regulus einfach eingeschlafen war. Sein Herz hämmerte inzwischen wieder kräftig gegen seine Brust, weil er sich so freute. Wahrscheinlich hätte eine wütend hereinplatzende Professor McGonagall, die ihnen beiden jeweils 50 Punkte Abzug für ihr heimliches Treffen erteilte, es nicht einmal geschafft das Lächeln von Remus‘ Lippen zu vertreiben. Nein, dafür war dieser Moment, dieser Anblick viel zu schön.  
Er hielt erneut die Luft an, als sich sein Freund neben ihm rührte, da er glaubte, er würde nun doch noch aufwachen. Als er sich jedoch traute aufzusehen, erblickte er nur einen schlafenden Regulus, der sich ein bisschen bequemer hingelegt hatte. Remus spürte den Atem des Jüngeren die Haut an seinem Hals streifen, weil er ihm das Gesicht zugewandt hatte. Er fürchtete schon darum, dass sein Herzschlag ihn noch aufwecken konnte, denn Regulus‘ Hand ruhte sanft auf der Brust des Werwolfes. Dass sein Herz deswegen nicht bereits aus seiner Brust herausgesprungen war, wunderte Remus dabei am meisten.  
Die Finger des Älteren fanden erneut den Weg zu Regulus‘ Wange, bis rauf zu seinem dunklen Haar. Er hätte sicher stundenlang hier liegen und Regulus ansehen können, aber er wusste genau, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, wenn er es wüsste. Remus ging das ja selbst genauso.  
Noch ein letztes Mal für diese Nacht schnipste der Gryffindor mit seinem Zauberstab – wobei er dabei zunächst doch ein wenig zögerte –, um die Lichter in den Lampen zu löschen, dann schob er ihn unter das Kopfkissen, wo er ihn jederzeit griffbereit haben würde.  
Langsam und vorsichtig rutschte Remus etwas näher an Regulus heran, sodass seine Stirn Regulus‘ sanft berührte. Sein Herz schlug immer noch so heftig gegen seine Brust und er glaubte deswegen überhaupt nicht einschlafen zu können, aber er musste. Oder er sollte es wenigstens versuchen.  
Remus drehte sich langsam zur Seite, hob Regulus‘ Hand dabei etwas an, um sie nicht beiseite zu Schubsen, dann legte er sie auf seiner Taille ab. Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich dabei wieder auf seine Lippen.  
Der Schein des im Kamin knisternden Feuers erreichte die beiden jungen Männer kaum, aber es reichte Remus, um seinen Freund gut genug zu erkennen.  
„Schlaf gut, mein Herz“, hauchte er fast unhörbar und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Regulus‘ Stirn, ehe er die Nase in seinem weichen Haar vergrub und den sanften Duft nach Apfel und Zimt einatmete, der von ihnen ausging. Seine Arme schob er vorsichtig um den schmalen Körper des Slytherins herum, strich leicht über seinen Rücken.  
Remus war in diesem Augenblick so überglücklich, dass er am liebsten aufgesprungen und nach draußen gerannt wäre, um sein Glück in die Welt hinaus zu schreien. Aber gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch, wieso er Regulus diese wenigen Worte nicht sagen konnte, wenn er es mitbekam. Er hatte wohl ein bisschen Angst ihn damit zu verscheuchen, weil sie ja noch nicht so lange zusammen waren. Doch er war so glücklich mit ihm. So etwas hätte er sich nie zu träumen gewagt und es war doch wahr.

Remus merkte vor lauter Gedanken gar nicht, dass er irgendwann einfach eingeschlafen war. Erst, als ein Sonnenstrahl ihn sanft an der Nase kitzelte, öffnete er langsam die Augen.  
Für einen Moment glaubte er einfach nur geträumt zu haben, stellte allerdings rasch fest, dass es Realität war. Schnell kehrte das sanfte Lächeln auf seine Lippen zurück. Regulus‘ Kopf ruhte sanft auf seiner Brust und Remus traute sich kaum Luft zu holen, damit er ihn nicht weckte. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, dass sein nun wieder erhöhter Herzschlag der Auslöser dafür sein könnte.  
Wie dem auch sei, Regulus würde so oder so bald erwachen, wenn er nicht sogar bereits wach war. Remus konnte es von dieser Position aus nicht genau sehen. Sein Blut rauschte in den Ohren, also war auf diese auch kein Verlass. Allerdings bemerkte er langsam, je wacher er wurde, dass Regulus seine Hand, die auf seinem Bauch ruhte, unter seinen Pullover geschoben hatte und dort mit dem Finger kleine Kreise malte. Augenblicklich machte sich eine enorme Hitze in seinem Körper breit, die ihm fast den Atem raubte.  
Remus konzentrierte sich darauf normal weiter zu atmen, um Regulus‘ Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu lenken, weil er diese Berührung – nein, dies alles hier – so sehr genoss und er befürchtete, dass Regulus aufhören würde, wenn er merkte, dass er aufgewacht war. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer seinen Atem regelmäßig zu halten, da sein Herzschlag langsam auf Höchsttouren ankam.  
Regulus blieb sein erhöhter Herzschlag anscheinend auch nicht unbemerkt, denn er bewegte den Kopf langsam und sah zu ihm auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor Regulus sich bereits auf ihm abstützte – seine Hand lag immer noch auf Remus‘ Bauch –, um sich aufzusetzen. Allerdings rutschte er leicht weg und fiel nach vorne, fing sich jedoch noch schnell neben Remus ab und saß schließlich kerzengrade im Bett, den Blick von dem Älteren abgewandt. Seine roten Wangen konnte er somit allerdings nicht wirklich verbergen.  
Mehrmals setze Regulus an sich bei Remus zu entschuldigen, brach das Wort aber immer wieder ab.  
Remus hatte zunächst etwas perplex dreingesehen, vielleicht auch etwas enttäuscht, weil er mit seiner Vermutung Recht gehabt hatte. Jetzt allerdings wandelte sich alles in sanftes Mitgefühl um. Er konnte sich nur grob denken, was für ein Sturm gerade in Regulus‘ Körper wütete, schließlich hatte er ihn gestreichelt. Und so etwas ging selten von ihm aus. Deswegen hatte Remus sich nur umso mehr gefreut, als er es gespürt hatte.  
Der Ältere stützte sich langsam auf seinen Unterarmen ab, um sich aufzusetzen. Regulus versuchte immer noch sich zu entschuldigen, schaffte es aber nie das Wort ganz auszusprechen. Mitleidig zogen sich Remus‘ braune Augenbrauen zusammen, als er sah, dass Regulus‘ Schultern zitterten. Er wollte nicht, dass es seinem Freund so schlecht ging, weil er sich Gedanken darüber machte, was er getan hatte. Es war ja nicht einmal etwas Schlimmes gewesen.  
Langsam, wenn nicht sogar vorsichtig, näherte sich Remus‘ Hand Regulus‘ Schulter. Er mochte diesen Anblick ganz und gar nicht, denn Regulus schien sehr zu leiden. Er zuckte auch etwas erschrocken, als Remus seine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter bettete.  
„Sssch“, machte der Gryffindor leise und griff nach der Hand des Slytherin die ihm am nächsten war. Er spürte einen kurzen Ruck, so als hätte der Jüngere sie zuerst wegziehen wollen, sich dann aber anders entschieden hatte.  
Immer noch blickte Regulus ihn nicht an, auch wenn Remus ihm die Zeit geben würde. Jedenfalls hatte er aber schon einmal aufgehört sich bei ihm entschuldigen zu wollen.  
Remus strich beruhigend über den Handrücken seines Freundes und dessen Schulter. Das schien anscheinend auch etwas zu bewirken. „Wenn es dir gut dabei ging, dann musst du dich nicht entschuldigen“, sagte er vorsichtig bei dem Versuch Regulus Blick einzufangen.  
„Und ich fand es auch sehr schön“, fügte er etwas zögernd hinzu und senkte kurz verlegen den Blick. Seine Wangen glühten sicher bereits in derselben Farbe wie Regulus‘.  
Der Blick des Slytherins hob sich ein Stück, Grau und Grün trafen aufeinander. Das verlegene Lächeln, das sich auf Remus‘ Lippen gebildet hatte, wurde sogleich zu einem sehr weichen. Er konnte Regulus ansehen, dass er ein bisschen auf seinen Wangen herumkaute, und schmunzelte.  
Seit er aufgewacht war, hatte Remus noch keinen genaueren Blick auf Regulus werfen können, dies holte er nun allerdings schnell nach und es gefiel ihm sehr. Regulus sah immer noch ein wenig verschlafen aus, sein dunkles Haar stand ein bisschen von seinem Kopf ab. Seine sturmgrauen Augen wirklich immer noch ein wenig müde und wurden von seinen roten Wangen sanft untermalt. Alles in allem war dies einfach ein wunderschöner Anblick, den Remus nie wieder vergessen wollte, denn er wusste genau, dass er so schnell nicht mehr die Gelegenheit bekämt Regulus so zu sehen.  
Geistesabwesend war Remus in den paar Sekunden, in denen er Regulus‘ Anblick in sich aufgenommen hatte, näher an diesen gerückt. Der sanfte Duft nach Apfel stieg ihm in die Nase und ließ sein Herz noch höher schlagen. Er konnte Regulus‘ Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Er wollte ihn so dringend küssen, dass ihm diese wenigen Zentimeter, die ihre Lippen noch trennten, fast die Eingeweide verbrannten. Aber noch immer war er sich nicht sicher, ob Regulus es auch wollte, ob er ihn damit nicht vielleicht sogar für heute ganz vertreiben würde.  
Remus blieb gar keine Zeit diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn weiche Lippen drückten sich sanft auf die seinen. Sofort waren alle trüben Gedanken wie weggeblasen. Berauscht von den Glücksgefühlen, die durch seinen Körper jagten, konnte er gar nicht anders, als den sanften Druck auf seine Lippen zu erwidern. Es fühlte sich einfach so gut, so richtig an! Haltsuchend legte er den Arm sanft um den dünnen Körper seines Freundes, die freie Hand vorsichtig an dessen Wange, strich über die weiche Haut, spielte mit seinem Haar. Regulus klammerte etwas an seinem Pullover, aber das störte ihn nicht. Eher wollte er, dass es ewig so weiter ginge.  
Jedoch blieb Remus sein Wunsch verwehrt, da sich die beiden jungen Männer nach einer Weile voneinander lösen mussten, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, aber auf seine Lippen hing ein Lächeln, das nur Regulus jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde, nur ihm galt.  
Er konnte und wollte seinen Blick gar nicht von diesem schönen Anblick lösen, wurde aber wieder arg unterbrochen. Und das von einem leisen Knurren, das aus Regulus‘ Richtung kam.  
Augenblicklich wandte sich der Jüngere von ihm ab, weswegen Remus etwas irritiert drein blickte. „I-ich gehe jetzt lieber…“, kam etwas Genuscheltes bei ihm an und schon hatte Regulus sich erhoben.  
Remus kratze sich leicht verlegen an der Wange, denn auch er spürte ein Grummeln in seinem Magen. Und er hatte nicht daran gedacht etwas zu Essen mitzubringen. So konnte er Regulus nun auch schlecht aufhalten, wobei er das auch gar nicht wollte. Der Abend war wunderschön gewesen und er war sich leider zutiefst bewusst, dass er nun jeden Morgen so aufwachen wollte. Er spürte ein leichtes Stechen in der Brust, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies einer von sehr wenigen Ausnahmen sein würde.  
Fast wäre er in eine leicht depressive Stimmung gesunken, wäre da nicht Regulus in seinem Blickfeld, der gerade dabei war sich anzuziehen. Oder er versuchte es jedenfalls. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über die Lippen des Älteren, als er seinen Freund dabei beobachtete, wie dieser versuchte seine Krawatte zu binden, es aber nicht schaffte. Das Zittern von Regulus‘ Händen konnte er bis hierher erkennen.  
Remus schob die Decke langsam beiseite und erhob sich. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er Regulus erreicht, der immer noch mit seiner Krawatte beschäftigt war. Vorsichtig legte Remus seine Hände auf die seinen und ließ sie sanft sinken, während Regulus ihn fragend anblickte. Immer noch lächelnd fing er einfach an ihm die Krawatte zu binden.  
„Du musst das nicht machen…“, nuschelte der Jüngere in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart und senkte betreten den Blick.  
„Ich mache es aber gern. Zudem bin ich ja auch irgendwie ein bisschen Schuld daran“, erwiderte Remus mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen und ließ von der Krawatte ab, die nun perfekt gebunden war.  
Regulus hob etwas unsicher den Blick. „Danke“, erwiderte er leise, aber Remus tat dies mit einem sanften Lächeln ab.  
Die restlichen Sachen hatte Regulus schnell auch alleine angezogen, währenddessen Remus es ihm gleichgetan hatte. Aber er wollte dennoch immer noch ungern, dass Regulus ging, so zog er ihn einfach noch einmal ungefragt in seine Arme und vergrub die Nase erneut in seinem weichen Haar. „Das war echt schön“, nuschelte er lächelnd gegen die dunklen Strähnen.  
Regulus erwiderte die Umarmung recht zaghaft, löste sie dann aber. Sie blieben recht nah beieinander stehen, sodass sie sich direkt ansehen konnten. Der Slytherin nickte nur zögerlich als Antwort, ehe er doch einen Schritt zurück trat, ein leises „Tschüss“ murmelte und sich langsam dem Gehen zuwandte.  
„Wir wiederholen das bald, ja?“, platze es förmlich aus Remus heraus und er griff noch einmal schnell nach Regulus‘ Hand, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihm noch darauf antwortete.  
Regulus sah zunächst irritiert zu ihm auf, als er zurück gehalten wurde, nickte dann aber wieder leicht. „Okay“, erwiderte er und Remus glaubte den Anflug eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen erkannt zu haben, der aber sofort wieder verschwunden war.  
„Okay“, wiederholte er leise, ließ die Hand seines Freundes wieder los, damit dieser sich auf den Weg machen konnte. Er atmete noch einmal ein, dann war Regulus auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.  
Sofort machte sich Sehnsucht in Remus‘ Körper breit, die ihn fast dazu brachte Regulus einfach hinterher zu rennen und ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Aber er schaffte es sich irgendwie zu beherrschen.  
Dennoch dauerte es eine Weile, bis er den Blick von der Tür abwenden konnte, hatte er doch noch die Hoffnung, dass Regulus doch wieder zurückkommen würde, um ihn zum Abschied noch einmal zu küssen.  
Als er es jedoch geschafft hatte, ließ er sich wieder ins Bett fallen und umklammerte das Kissen, auf dem Regulus gelegen hatte, vergrub sein Gesicht darin. Es roch noch sanft nach ihm und ließ Remus‘ Herz wieder höher schlagen. Er könnte sicher den ganzen Tag hier liegen und vor sich hin träumen, wenn da nicht das Grummeln in seinem Magen wäre, das ihn ein bisschen davon ablenkte. Aber das war sicherlich momentan das geringste Problem, das er hatte. Auf ihn wateten nämlich noch drei neugierige Freunde.  
Aber er würde ihnen einfach sagen, dass ihn die Sterne so faszinierten, ja, dass er ziemlich verliebt in die Sterne war. Und das entsprach ja sogar der Wahrheit.


End file.
